Spilling the Beans
by Reanna Winterhart
Summary: Minnie accidentally reveals Professor Grabiner's secret.


Just how does one accidentally let it slip that the meanest professor is married?

Disclaimer: Magical Diary is property of Hanako games, which I am not affiliated with in any way- just a fan!

Minnie hurried across the courtyard to the library, lost in thought and running late. What would she go over with the study group today? Suddenly she felt a cold hand catch her arm, swinging her around painfully.

"Ow!" she looked up and paled. The hand belonged to Kyo. "Kyo, please. I have to get to-"

"What's more important than me?!"

"That's not it! I have studies, you know." Hesitantly, because she wanted nothing more than to get away from her boyfriend (_ex_ boyfriend, she reminded herself; she had broken up with him, or tried to, anyway), she said "you're welcome to join the group, if you want."

"Oh, so I can watch you pay attention to everyone but me? Gee, thanks, but I'll skip the public humiliation!"

"Kyo, please! I'm sorry, I really am! Please let go of my arm!" At that moment, Minnie saw Jacob rushing over and couldn't help wondering if this was actually an improvement.

"Let her go!"snapped Jacob.

Kyo's hand dropped, and Minnie rubbed it where he had hurt her. Kyo's eyes narrowed at Jacob, and he said, "Stay out of this, Blaising."

"Look, she's made it more than clear to you that she wants you to back off, so leave her alone."

"You're just jealous! No one will ever love Minnie the way I do!"

"God, I hope so! Do you seriously not get that you're hurting her?!"

With that, Kyo shoved Jacob hard. "You don't even understand!"

"Oh, right, of course, because I'm not a mindless violent twit I don't!"

Minnie tried to cut in "Kyo, please just let it go…" she said quietly.

Kyo looked at her angrily "What's he got that I haven't got? Huh?"

Terrified, Minnie said, "He's my friend, that's all!" Looking away, she said, "which means he listens to me."

Jacob said, "Maybe that's a new concept for you, listening to what a lady actually says?"

"Shut your face!"

Minnie took notice of the crowd gathering around them and blushed, saying "please, just leave me alone. This is so embarrassing."

"You're the one making a fool out of me; I've done everything for you, and you've just thrown it back in my face."

_Not even remotely true_! thought Minnie. "I'm not…"

"You're killing me. You are killing me. Is that what you want? Is that what it takes to make you happy?"

"No!" _Please! I hate what you do to me, but I don't want you dead!_

"Because that's what's going to happen, isn't it? You're not leaving me any choice, admit it!"

Minnie opened her mouth to accept Kyo when Jacob said, "Man, back off. Fix your own problems. Just leave her alone, okay?"

Minnie closed her eyes, praying Kyo would just leave. Finally, he said "Next time, you're not getting away." and he stalked off.

"Should I…?"

"No. I just want to be alone right now, thanks." Minnie walked back to her room for a little privacy. Unfortunately, Pastel joined her shortly after.

"Minnie, I heard what happened…"

"Ugh, I don't know what to do! I don't want to hurt him, but he's so…"

"Scary?"

"I was going to say sensitive."

"_Over_-sensitive. And scary." Pastel sighed. "Minnie, I know I usually date far more casually than you do, but honestly, Kyo's behavior isn't normal. At all. Only once have I run into a guy who treated me that way, and well, he had a great bod so I totally stayed with him a while, but Kyo isn't even that good-looking!"

"Thanks, Pastel." Minnie said wearily.

"Look, there are much better guys on campus. Like Jacob! Heck, old Grabby would be a better boyfriend, I'd bet."

"Professor Grabiner's married, and Jacob and I-"

"Wait, what?"

_Oh, crap_. "Jacob and I-"

"No, no. That part about Grabby being married. To who? Why haven't I heard about it? He never mentioned a wife!"

Trying to think fast, Minnie said, "Well, the professors don't talk about their personal lives much, do they? I mean, what do you know about Professor Potsdam's love life?"

"I know she's been married seven times and she pretty much says anything goes romantically as long as there's consent and nobody gets pregnant."

"Really? Seven? That's… kind of a lot."

Pastel brushed this aside. "But how do you know Grabby's married? Did you meet his wife? Is she American? Is that why he moved here?"

"Er, yes, I've met his wife, and she is American," Minnie said, trying not to give too much away. "But he didn't really move here for her; he had already decided to stay."

"Is she pretty?"

"Well, yes," said Minnie, blushing.

"How did they meet?"

"Oh, they didn't really tell me the whole story."

"Oh come on, a pair of newlyweds didn't want to get all starry-eyed about how they met?"

"How'd you know they were newlyweds?"

"Well, if they'd been married before school started, I'd have heard about it. I made a point of checking when I did my research to see if it'd be appropriate to hit on the professors here."

_Of_ course _that's the sort of thing she'd research_. "Isn't it _always_ inappropriate…?"

"Well, I know that _now_, don't I? So it's a good thing I thought to look it up."

"I guess."

Pastel stamped her foot. "So tell me! What do you know?"

"I… Look, the professor is a very private man, and would probably prefer not to have his personal business broadcast for the students to ponder over."

"Right, right. I'm gonna go talk to Angela about… perfume." Minnie eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing. They couldn't possibly figure out that Professor Grabiner had married a student, much less Mary Sue specifically. It'd be fine.

The next morning, people were buzzing about Professor Grabiner being married.

Then someone mentioned Mary Sue's love letter to the professor.

Then Angela remembered that she had seen them at the Glen once.

By midafternoon, the rumor was that Mary and the professor had married during spring break. Then, apparently once confronted, the two hadn't denied it.

Minnie was in the blue magic classroom, feeling guilty when Virginia stuck her head in, winked, and said "hey, have you seen Mary? We wanted to ask her some questions!"

"I… have not. Sorry."

"Darn. Seeya later."

So Mary was being harassed to the point where she needed to hide from her roommates. Minnie sighed. What had she done? She needed to apologize. To both of them. Since Mary was apparently missing, she decided to brace herself to face Grabiner first.

As she knocked on his office door, she reflected that in some ways, admitting the mistake to him was easier than admitting it to Mary; sure, he might yell at her or even punish her, but Mary was her friend. And she hadn't really wanted to be pushed into getting married to the professor in the first place. He opened the door, understandably looking stressed. "Miss Cochran? Did you need something? Mr. Katsura hasn't resumed his harassment of you, has he?"

"I- wait, how did you know about that, sir?"

"After making his public display yesterday, the matter was brought to my attention, so I had words with him. He should not bother you again, but if he does, please feel free to notify the faculty."

_That's weird. Who would go to Professor_ Grabiner_ of all… Oh_. There was only one person in the enre student body who would think to take the story of a threatening boyfriend to Professor Grabiner. And Minnie felt twice as guilty. "I actually wanted to apologize to you- and to Mary. After dealing with Kyo, I was talking to my roommate, and it slipped out that you were married. I didn't say to whom, but she figured it out. I'm so sorry."

Professor Grabiner stared at her a moment, then sighed, looking completely defeated. "Very well, Miss Cochran. You may go."

"Sir?"

"Please. Unless you have some business to report, I would like some peace."

"Yes sir." Minnie turned to leave. Looking out the window, she saw Virginia continuing to lead the search to find Mary.

She'd have to apologize to Mary later.

**Author's note:**

Hey, everyone, please review; I'd love to get tips to improve my writing.

Thanks


End file.
